


You're Grounded, Winchester

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchest is a little shit, Dean Winchester in Trouble, Gen, Jody's MAD, Might Add More, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Short Short, Snippets, Unbeta'd, just a bit of dialogue really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: I literally have no idea what Jody is mad about, but she's mad and she grounds Dean and that's literally it.Also, this is totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.
Kudos: 9





	You're Grounded, Winchester

Jody was mad. No, that’s not right. Jody was pissed. No, that didn’t even cover it. Jody was so far beyond angry that she had swung back around to calm. She straightened her shoulders, looked Dean Winchester square in the eye, and said, “Give me your phone and go to your room. You are grounded.”

Sam fought very hard not to smile. In fact, the entire situation was causing his ribs to creak with the effort of holding back his laughter. 

Dean, for his part, stopped dead in his tracks. “Uh,” he growled eloquently, confusion working its way across his face.

“I will not ask again. Give me your phone. Go to your room. You are grounded. I will not listen to another word, so do not bother saying any.” Jody held her hand out expectantly.

“I…” Dean started, and then stopped, looking between Sam, and Jody. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do right now because I’m a 41-year-old adult but I’m also scared shitless of you and I kinda wanna give up my phone.” He hesitantly began to reach for his pocket.

“I’d give it to her, man,” Sam said, barely controlling his voice. It shook just the tiniest bit on the last word. Unfortunately, Jody caught it, turning her cutting glare on him for a few seconds.  


“I don’t think I’ve ever been so pissed off at two adults that I wasn’t arresting. You are both idiots, and you’re the head idiot.” This was directed at Dean, who at lead had the common decency to look properly abashed.

“I’ll give you my phone if you really want it, but I owe you an apology either way. I’m sorry, Jody,” Dean offered, holding his arms open for a hug.

She tapped her foot for a full ten seconds before caving. “I hate that damn Winchester smile. I hate that you know it’s irresistible. And I _really_ hate when you use it against me.” Jody dragged him in for a fierce hug. “Stop doing stupid shit, okay?”

“Promise,” Dean said, wishing like hell it was a promise he could keep.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were going back and forth making jokes about who would be pissed off if we made a crossroads deal with Crowley for one week where we didn't have to deal with our quarantine partners and this sort of came out of that. I might add to it, I might not, idk for now there are no plans because I literally cannot come up with a reason this would happen. It just kinda cracked me tf up, though, so I wrote it.


End file.
